LAS CHICAS MALAS (SUSPENDIDA)
by PAOLITHA12
Summary: bella alice y rosalie son hechiceras, se mudan a forks para entrenar alli se convierten en las populares del instituto. ¿que pasa cuando 3 nuevos estudiantes lleguen al instituto? ¿y si son vampiros?. ¿que correra mas peligro?¿sus vidas?¿su reputacion?o ¿su corazon?...mal summary
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

"mi nombre es bella swan vivo en Phoenix una ciudad en la que hace un clima espectacular tengo 12 años, soy de mediana estatura, cabello castaño, ojos chocolate... que mas? ah y parezco un fantasma de lo blanca que soy. tengo una hermana que se llama Alice ella es bajita tiene el cabello negro y corto, las puntas de su cabello apuntan a todas direcciones pero es bonito, sus ojos son verdes gracias a que renne mi mama los tiene de ese mismo color, es blanquita pero no tanto como yo. ella es un año menor que yo pero estudiamos en el mismo grado, también tengo una prima llamada Rosalie tenemos la misma edad, cualquiera al vernos diría que no somos ni primas cuartas ya que ella es rubia alta tiene los ojos ella también es blanquita como Alice. todo es por parte de su mama ¡parece una versión en miniatura de su mamá!"

-jajajajaja ...no puedo creerlo bella...jajajaajjjajaj ...yo no soy una versión en miniatura de mi mama jajajajaja-mi disque prima y hermana se estaban burlando de mi diario o al menos el que tenía hace 3 años. bueno de que esta chistoso esta chistoso pero no como para ponerse moradas de la risa. ahora tengo 15 años y nos mudamos a forks un pueblo en Washington en el que las 24 horas del día llueve, nos mudamos porque hace poco rose, allí y yo descubrimos que éramos hechiceras y allí es menos probable que nos descubran entrenando. mis papas también nos dijeron que nuestra familia está llena de magia y que somos una de las familias más poderosas de hechiceros

-bueno. ya. terminemos de empacar que nos mudamos mañana en la mañana-les dije para que se callaran y termináramos de empacar. las tres desde que mi tío, el papa de rose muriera somos inseparables por eso nos mudamos los 5: rose, allí, mi mamá, mi papá y yo.

cuando terminamos de empacar salimos hacia el aeropuerto. el viaje era largo así que decidí dormir, estaba soñando tan lindo cuando alguien me despierta...

-mmmmmm-no quise decir más, no quería. pero me siguieron molestando así que abrí mis lindos ojitos y vi que era Alice - Alice no molestes

-hermanitaaaaa, ya llegamos-¿QUEEEE? apenas si dormí, pero ya ni modo. me levante y salimos del aeropuerto. en la salida nos esperaba un auto con un chofer. no es que seamos ricos pero estábamos bien económicamente ya que mi papá es un muy reconocido arquitecto y mamá es una muy famosa ex-modelo. cuando llegamos a forks no lo podía creer era todo verde hasta los troncos de los arboles estaban recubiertos por musgo, al llegar a la casa supe que Charlie la había diseñado porque él tiene su propio estilo, era hermosa, la gran mayoría de la fachada era blanca pero tenía detalles como en las puertas de café claro y era de tres pisos. por dentro era amplia y lujosa tenía una gran cocina y un comedor para 6 personas en otra habitación estaba la sala que tenía un plasma de 60 pulgadas en la pared. en total tenía 6 habitaciones 3 en el segundo piso y 3 en el tercer piso, las chicas y yo escogimos las habitaciones del tercer piso yo cogí la primera que da a las escaleras y tiene un baño, Rosalie escogió la que está al lado de la mía y Alice la que esta mas retirada de toda la casa. después de 2 días desempacando nos tocaba empezar el instituto así que fuimos de compras a port angels en el porsche de Charlie. estábamos entrando al centro comercial y todos nos volteaban a ver, los hombres se nos acercaban y teníamos la plática "tienes novio?". cuando la quinta charla acabo con las chicas decidimos que si iba a ser igual en el instituto no podríamos concentrarnos así que tomamos la decisión de ser "las malas del instituto". no nos tomamos a la ligera nuestro trabajo ya que compramos para cada una un conjunto que dejaba ver nuestro lado "malo". según el del clima mañana iba a ser día soleado

Alice: compro un short negro con una camiseta de tirantes un cinturon gris y sandalias negras

Rosalie: compro un short negro brillante con una camisete que en un brazo tiene malla negra y tacones negros

yo: compre un short negro con blanco una camisa negra que tiene un hombro descubierto y sandalias negras

(las imagenes en el perfil)

ya se, parecemos goticas. despues de comprar la ropa nos fuimos para la casay alistamos todo para mañana. a la mañana siguiente fuimos al instituto en el auto de charlie y como dijo el meteorologo hubo un lindo sol. el primer dia sue un martirio todos u cuando digo todos se nos acercaron a darnos "ayuda" segun ellos. solo falto que nos hicieran tronos al poco tiempo de llegar al instituto formamos un grupo de "chicas malas" pero en realidad solo eramos chicas a las que no dejaban de acosar y solo tubimos esta solucion, cuando estabamos solas no eramos malas ni nada eramos nosotras mismas. de a poco fuimos tomando reputacion y convirtiendonos en "las populares" yo era la que lideraba el grupo con mis hermanas, eramos 6 alice rosalie angela weber, leah clearwater y jessica stanley. como todas populares nos unimos al equipo de porristas rose alli y yo estudiamos gimnasia en pohenix asi que eramos buenas el resto tubo un poquito mas complicada la entrada al equipo. en el transcurso del año las seis nos bolvimos muy buenas amigas no tanto como rose alli y yo pero nos teniamos bastante confianza, nosotras eramos las primeras de la clase y en todo paso un año en el que me converti en la capitana del equipo de porristas y feramos las solteras mas codiciadas del instituto siempre a la moda (gracias a alice y a rose, a mi no me metan en eso) nuestros entrenamientos en hechiceria los haciamos todos los dias asi fueron avanzando nuestros poderes para final de año ya sabiamos todo lo que teniamos que saber hacerca de nosortas y de otros seres magicos

el año escolar acabo y llego otro

-¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! no encuentro mi labial-grito alice mientras nos arreglabamos para el primer dia de instituto- ¿me lo ayudan a buscar?-dijo poniendo un pucherito de corderito a medio morir

-miralo esta alli-le dijo rose señalando el labial de alice

-gracias- dijo dando saltitos hacia el labial

todas ibamos maquilladas no ten cargado, nos vestimos

alice: una camiseta negra con estampado de corbata una minifalda roja a rayas negras medias de maya negra y tacones negros

rose: camiseta beige con los dos hombros descubiertos, pantalon negro pegado al cuerpo y tacones negros

yo: canisa azul brillante con mangas hasta el codo pantalun de mezclilla negro y tacones plateados

(las imagenes en el perfil)

salimos de la casa cada una en su auto, que nos regalaron para nuestros cumpleaños, yo en mi Lamborghini plateado alice en su porsche amarillo y rose en su ferrari rojo cuando llegamos nos encontramos con jessica leah y angela esperandonos cuando nos reunimos con ellas vimos un volvo plateado estacionar al lado de nuestros autos, se bajaron del volvo y vi a 3 chicos el mas grande parecia un oso tenia el cabello negro era alto y musculoso, el segundo tenia el cabello castaño era menos musculoso que el primero era de mediana estatura y el tercero me llamo mas la atencion era alto tenia musculos bien marcados y su cabello era de un color broncíneo lo que tenian los tres en comun eran sus ojos dorados. reconoci al instante que eran unos vampiros, cuando vieron nuestros autos sus bocas formaron una perfecta "o" y se acercaron a nosotras.

-""rose, alice son vampiros, tengan cuidado""-les dije telepaticamente gracias a nuestros poderes. ellas asintieron. derrepente senti que intentaban transpasar mi escudo y lo reforse al rededor de las seis un truco que aprendi en vacaciones, vi al de cabello broncineo fruncir el seño y detener a los otros dos "esta es nuestr oportunidad" pense

-chicas bamos que se nos hace tarde- les dije y acintieron empesamos a caminar hacia el instituto

""rose borra nuestro aroma"" -le transmiti a rose

""claro, solo esperenme""-yo asenti y nos detubimos. rosalie cerro los ojos para concentrarse y derrepente los abrio-""listo""- nos dirigiamos a la clase que compartiamos solo alli rose y yo cuando derrepente aparecieron los tres vampiros...


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM LA TRAMA ES PRODUCTO DE MI LOKA IMAGINACION...**

ESPERO LES GUSTE..

CAPITULO 2

EDWARD POV

Es fastidia tener que llevar y traer a mis hermanos de la casa al instituto pero como forks es un pueblo pequeño los tres no podemos llevar cada uno su auto. habíamos decidido mudarnos a forks porque el clima nos favorece y permite que tengamos una estadía "normal" por así decirlo íbamos entrando al instituto vi a un grupo de 6 chicas en la entrada entre ellas se destacaban 3 una era rubia alta y de ojos azules la otra era pequeña de cabello corto y negro con ojos verdes y la tercera era de mediana estatura tenía el cabello castaño en ondas que le caía hasta la cintura y tenía los ojos del café chocolate más profundo y hermoso que he visto pero había algo en común en los ojos de las tres era como un resplandor además percibí un extraño aroma era como a fresas pero no le di la menor importancia aparque al lado de un Lamborghini plateado, me extraño que en un pueblo pequeño hubiera uno al bajar del volvo Emmett, jaspe y yo quedamos como embobados al ver un porsche amarillo y un Ferrari rojo.

-¿de quien serán estos autos?-pregunto Emmett-y ¿porque ellos si pueden traer sus autos y nosotros no?- dijo haciendo un berrinche

vi en las mentes de algunos que iban pasando por allí que los autos pertenecían a tres chicas del grupo que vimos al entrar al, parecer eran familia, adineradas y las "populares".

-son de las chicas que están allí-dije haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza

-y ... ¿que esperamos vamos a ver?-dijo el entusiasta de Emmett dirigiéndose al grupo de chicas. vi que todo el grupo nos miraba pero las dueñas de los carros se tensaron al ver que nos acercábamos. vi en la mente de las tres chicas que las acompañaban que siempre eran reacias con todos al estar con los demás pero en el grupo eran diferentes, chistosas, eran las entusiastas e toda ocasión y las que ayudaban a las otras cuando se sentían mal, cuando quise ver en la mente de alguna de las tres chicas algo me lo impedía así que intente de nuevo con alguna de las otras tres pero paso lo mismo que antes, nada. empezaron a caminar pasando a pocos metros de nosotros y percibí de nuevo ese extraño aroma, el grupo iba liderado por la chica de ojos chocolate y a su lado la rubia y la bajita, el gripo de chicas paro de repente y la rubia empezó a brillar tenuemente, un brillo que solo nosotros podíamos percibir, entonces el olor que había sentido antes desapareció por completo y empezaron caminar de nuevo

- ¿que fue eso?-pregunto jaspe- y ¿porque ya no las puedo oler?

-yo tampoco puedo, ademas tampoco puedo leerles la mente -dije- es mejor ir a ver que pasa-dije y acintieron. estabamos buscandolas por el instituto cosa que no fue tan facil ya que no podiamos olerlas ni leerles la mente cuando las encontramos se dirigian al salon de español pero las detuvimos antes de que entraran entonces vi como en los ojos de las tres habia rabia

-¿quienes son y quienes se creen para hacer eso?-dijo la ribia retandonos con la mirada

-eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros ¿QUE son?-dijo jasper enfatizando la palabra

-¿!QUE!?-dijeron las tres al unisono en sus ojos vi que iban a explotar de la rabia

-lo que escucharon - dije - deberian labarse los oids mas amenudo. entonces las tres empesaron a brillar mucho mas fuerte que cuando la rubia brillo, las tres al mismo tiempo levantaron los brazos y todo al rededor nuestro se paro, fue como si estuvieran congelados entonces ellas digeron unas palabras en latin y salimos volando, chocando con la pared, algo nos agarro de manos y pies, nos elevo hasta quedar colgados de las manos, intente safarme pero entra mas fuerza hacia para safarme mas fuerte apretaba. ellas se acercaron hasta donde nosotros estabamos

-a ustedes no les importa saber quienes somos- digeron, las tres estaban flotando hicieron un gesto con la mano y caimos-no se buelvan a meter en nuestro camino ¿entendieron?-entonces la ruvia hizo algo con sus manos y desaparecieron. todos los que estaban congelados se bolvieron a mover

-eso fue...-dije pero me interrumpio emmett

-humillante-dijo parandose

debemos aberigual quienes son -dijo jasper - edward revisa es la mente de las personas a ver que encuentras - yo asenti y empese a buscar

""ojala las porristas me acepten""-dijo una chica pensando en las 3 chicas-""dicen que bella es muy estricta""-penzo y vi a la de ojos cafes

""quisiera poder invitar a rosalie a salir pero siepre se niega a todos""-penzo un chico y por su mente pasaron imagenes de la rubia

""quisiera tener el auto de alice""-y vi que de el porsche amarillo se bajaba la pequeña

-se llaman bella Alice y Rosalie, son ricas , son las capitanas del equipo de porristas y son muy reservadas, por lo que vi no salen con nadie aparte de sus amigas-les dije a los chicos. nos dirigimos a clases y como es normal nadie se nos acerco. al salir del instituto no vimos los carros de ninguna de ellas así que nos fuimos a casa

BELLA POV

después de que dejamos en su lugar a esos vampiros asistimos a clases normalmente pero tratando de evitar a esos vampiros. recuerdo la primera vez que me encontré con un vampiro

**FLASHBACK**

no tenía nada que hacer así que salí un rato en mi auto hacia port Ángeles, cuando vi a un chico tirado y con múltiples heridas, pare el auto y me baje lo más rápido que pude para ayudarlo cuando llegue a auxiliarlo lo vi bien era un hombre de unos 18 o 19 años pálido con cabello negro tenía los ojos cerrados. cuando me acerque a él vi que ya no tenía ninguna herida, lo agarre del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse abrió los ojos y eran de un rojo intenso. inmediatamente me di cuenta de que era un vampiro, los había visto en algunos libros de hechicería con Alice y Rosalie, me agarro con su otro brazo y no pude reaccionar, cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido el vampiro salió volando y se estrello contra un árbol, todo se volvió negro y me desmalle

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

despues de eso nos protegemos mas. cuando terminaron las clases fuimos las primeras en salir ya que hoy ibamos a entrenar con rose su campo de fuerza y de paso nuestros poderes de combate cuando llegamos a la casa renne estaba en la cosina y charlie en el garage revisando sus cañas de pezcar

-hola mala -saludamos las tres.

-hola niñas-nos saludo renne -quieren algo de comer?-pregunto y negamos

-nos bamos a cambiar para poder entrenar ¿si?- pregunto alice haciendo un puchero. _a esta chica si que le encanta la magia_ pense

-bueno pero traten de no romper nada ok?-dijo nosotras asentimos y nos fuimos a cambiar. las tres nos pusimos una camisa un pantalos de sudadera y unos tenis salimos al patio tracero y empesamos por el campo de fuerza de rose

-listo. lanza cualquier ataque cuando te diga - dijo rose cerrando los ojos, concentrandose en el campo de fuerza-ya-dijo abriendo los ojos. vi dos rocas y haciendo un conjuro lebante los brazos hacia mos costados y con ellos se lebantaron las rocas, lanse los brazos hacia adelante con fuerza haciendo que las rocas se estrellaran con el campo de fuerza y se partieran en pequeños pedazos

- lanza algo mas fuete bella-dijo Rosalie

-ok -dije. me concentre lo que más pude y simplemente dije-RELAMPAGO- no me espere lo que sucedió a continuación me eleve 4 metros en el aire y solo con mover la mano unos centímetros de ella salió un relámpago, no es que no me allá pasado antes sino que antes me elevaba solo medio metro y el relámpago salía del cielo no de mi mano, cuando el relámpago golpeo a Rosalie salió volando varios metros y choco con un árbol. yo me desconcentre y caí al piso justo cuando mi papa y mi mamá salían de la casa para ver que había pasado

-¡ROSALIE!...¡BELLA!-gritaba mi mama corriendo para ayudarnos Alice y Charlie fueron con rose y mi mamá me ayudo a pararme

-¿qué les paso?-nos pregunto mi papa cuando entramos a la casa

-yo solo dije relámpago y me eleve en el aire, pero eso no es todo de mi mano salió un rayo-dije algo asustada, ya sabía que éramos una de las familias más poderosas de hechiceros pero cuando te sale un relámpago de las manos no haces como si no hubiera pasado

-tus poderes se están desarrollando rápidamente, normalmente es hasta los 18 pero no entiendo porque sucedió antes-dijo mi papá cogiendo el teléfono- voy a consultarlo con los ancianos-los ancianos son como la ley en los hechiceros así como existen leyes para nosotros las hay para toda creatura mágica. cuando Charlie colgó el teléfono su mirada estaba perdida como asimilando lo que le acababan de decir

-que pasa Charlie?-pregunto René - que te dijeron?-Charlie nos miro y dijo

-dijeron que pocas veces pasaba, y que cuando pasaba era que ese hechicero o hechicera tenía un don y uno muy poderoso- concluyo

-así que bella tiene el don de... ¿el rayo?- pregunto Alice

-no lo sé - dijo Charlie - hay que averiguarlo- se paro y nos hiso señas de que lo siguiéramos. lo seguimos hasta el patio trasero y se paro en frente de nosotras- vamos a ver que mas puedes hacer bella-dijo y yo asentí

5 revews=capitulo el sabado

jiji nos leemos pronto ;P


	3. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM LA TRAMA ES PRODUCTO DE MI LOKA IMAGINACION...**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA **

**CAPITULO 3 **

**EDWARD POV**

Estábamos regresando a la casa en mi volvo

-tenemos que conseguir información acerca de esas chicas raras-dijo Emmett

-supongo que tienes razón Emmett pero hay unos pequeños inconvenientes, no podemos rastrearlas, tampoco Edward puede leerles la mente- repuso Jasper -además quedo bien claro que no nos metiéramos con ellas pueden ser peligrosas

-Jasper tiene miedo, Jasper tiene miedo, Jasper tiene miedo, que paso Jasper no te asustaste en la guerra y si te van a asustar 3 chicas inofensivas?-Emmett se burlo de Jasper pero este no le hiso caso

-iremos, y se como conseguir su dirección -dije sonriendo a lo que los dos asintieron

conduje hasta el instituto donde sabía que tenía sus datos al llegar vimos que no había nadie así que entramos sin problemas, estaba buscando el expediente de las tres cuando los encontramos tenían todos sus datos además de fotos:

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DWYER

líder de porristas

pertenece a un grupo musical... que al parecer era muy popular por el número de presentaciones que habían hecho, además ganaron en el show de talentos del año pasado

destacaban en cuanto a calificaciones

no tiene faltas de disciplina

presidenta de la clase

MARY ALICE SWAN DWYER

pertenece a las porristas

pertenece a un grupo musical ... el mismo que Isabela

tiene excelente promedio de notas

no tiene faltas de disciplina

ROSALIE LILLIAN SWAN HALE

pertenece a las porristas

pertenece a un grupo musical ... el mismo que Isabela

tiene excelente promedio de notas

no tiene faltas de disciplina

todas Vivian en la misma casa así que fuimos para allá

al llegar vimos que todos estaban en el patio de atrás a una distancia segura donde solo podíamos verlas, al llegar allí vimos que Jasper tenía razón cuando dijo que podían ser peligrosas Isabela estaba parada enfrente de Rosalie. Isabella levanto los dos brazos y le aventó dos piedras gigantescas a Rosalie, todos quedamos sorprendidos cuando las piedras se partieron antes de siquiera tocarla entonces Isabella cerró los ojos y se elevo por lómenos 4 metros entonces movió las manos casi imperceptiblemente y de ellas se despidió un rayo que se dirigió a Rosalie cuando impacto con ella ni siquiera la toco solamente pudo estrellarse contra un tipo de pared que se encontraba enfrente de ella pero el impacto la tiro al suelo varios metros hasta chocarse contra un árbol. tres personas salieron a ayudarlas entre ellas la chica pequeña

-¡ROSALIE!...¡BELLA!-gritaba una señora corriendo para ayudarlas, la señora se quedo con Isabela y la pequeña y un señor fueron con Rosalie

todos entraron a la casa ayudando a Rosalie y a Isabella desde allí no pudimos escuchar mas ya que estábamos muy lejos y al querer leerles la mente me pasaba lo mismo que en el instituto había una especie de muro bloqueándome

al poco tiempo salieron primero iba el señor y lo seguían el resto

- vamos a ver que mas puedes hacer bella-dijo e Isabela asintió estaba caminando hacia el señor cuando soplo un pequeño viento se paró en seco y dirigió la mirada justo donde nosotros estábamos cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos me perdí en ellos, aparte la vista y mire al resto de ellos todos nos miraban con miradas de prevención entonces vi que la pequeña levanto la mano

-""esto no puede ser bueno""- pensó Jasper-

-""¡NOS BAMOS A MORIRRR¡...¡LE DIJE A JASPER QUE NO ERA BUENA IDEA PERO NUNCA ME HACE CASO¡...¿PORQUE JASPER ES TAN IDIOTAA? -penco Emmett lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y vi que tiene una mueca de susto en su cara

me voltee a ver y vi a la pequeña levanto su otra mano, cerro los puños y los atrajo hacia sus costados. de repente estábamos volando en su dirección cuando nos íbamos a estrellar contra ellas abrió las palmas y nos detuvimos suspendidos en el aire

intente hablar pero pareciera como si mis labios estuvieran soldados

-""¿QUE BAMOS A HACERRR?...¡BAMOS A MORIRRR¡-pensó Emmett

-¿que los vampiros nunca aprenden?- dijo Rosalie caminando hacia nosotros- ¿uno siempre tiene que enseñarles que está permitido y que no?

-no está bien espiar a los demás ¿sabían?- dijo Isabela caminando hacia nosotros- aunque -dijo y sonrió maliciosamente- ¿qué tal si les damos una lección?-dijo -una que les duela

-ja. no nos pueden hacer daño y menos que nos duela - dijo Emmett ya tranquilo- al parecer deben aprender mas

-oh, pero si ya hemos aprendido bastante-dijo Rosalie, la pequeña chasqueo los dedos y caímos al suelo, intente correr pero me estrelle contra un muro invisible-empecemos-aplaudió y dejo sus manos unidas. la paren invisible nos aplasto dejándonos acostados en el suelo

-los dejaremos ir -dijo el señor- pero nos tendrán que prometer que no serán una amenaza para nosotros

-se lo ... prometemos-dije tratando de hablar-no... seremos ...una amenaza-si bien el muro no nos hacía daño nos impedía respirar

-déjenlos-dijo el señor. la rubia separo sus manos y la pared se disolvió. nosotros nos paramos inmediatamente pero no podía mover los pies- entremos. -estaban caminando hacia la casa perolas tres se detuvieron de espaldas

-""esto no se queda así""-penso Isabela

-""los estaremos vigilando""-pensó Alice

-""mejor no se metan con nosotras""-pensó Rosalie

antes de que entraran a la casa Isabela chasqueo los dedos y pudimos mover los pies cuando entraron nos marchamos hacia el auto

-no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados -dijo Emmett-ellas no saben con quién se han metido. juro por qué me llamo Emmettsúperbombonasosexi que se arrepentirán de habernos hecho eso

-Emmett no decías hace unos momentos que Jasper era un idiota por querer meterse con ellas?-dije

-primero Emmett: fuiste tú el de la idea de meterse con ellas y segundo: como piensas vengarte?-dijo Jasper

-vamos a quitarles lo que más quieren- dijo Emmett

-y según tu qué es lo que ellas mas quieren?-pregunte

-simple ... su popularidad-dijo

-recuerda que nosotros no podemos llamar mucho la atención - dijo Jasper

-podemos no hacer nada que nos delate - dijo convencido

-no por... - empecé a decir pero me interrumpió

-que gallinas... vamos agano. será por diversión y darles un recuerdito a esas chicas -dijo haciendo un puchero nada tierno

-está bien lo haremos-dije

* * *

**HOLI PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERO DARLES GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARONLOS REVIEWS HOY ME ENTREGARON LA COMPU Y LOS VI ... ENSERIO GRACIAS Y TAMBIEN A LAS PERSONAS QUE AGREGARON EL FIC Y A MI COMO FAVORITO O LO SIGUEN **

**SI TIENEN DUDAS SOLO DEJEN UN REVIEW Y SI NO LAS TIENEN TAMBIEN DEJENLO... IJIJIIJI**

**NO, HABLO EN SERIO**

**SIEMPRE LOK : PAOLA C.**


	4. ALICE

holi!... no me maten pliss... ok les dire xq no he subido los ultimos meses:

navidad me concentre en la familia , compartir con ellos y eso y no tube tiempo para escribir :P. lo se suena patetico

2. a finales de diciembre e inicios de enero me fuy de paseo... pero me prohibieron la tecnologia compu, celular telefono ¡TODO! . y no pude ni mirarlos :(

3. cuando alfin me regresan todo a mediados de enero, boy a escribir y ¡se me pierde la libreta donde tengo el desarrollo, ideas y algunas otras cositas de la historia! uff me enoge con todos y boltee la casa de cabeza. pero no la encontre :(.. y no me gusta andar con una historia en la que ni yo se que es lo que ba a pasar ... asi que hasta hace unas semanas me puse en el trabajo de rehacer la historia...

fin de mis escusas patetics pero verdaderas

al fin¡ el cap n 4:

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**BELLA POV**

estábamos parqueando los autos cuando nos vimos acorraladas por un montón de chicas insistentes, siempre pasaba esto cuando habían pruebas para entrar a las porristas. las chicas y yo nos bajamos y todo empezó, todas las que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos siguieron insistiendo en que deberían ser parte del equipo pero nosotras solo les decíamos que tendrían que esperar a las audiciones. al llegar a la puerta del instituto sonó el timbre que anunciaba que pronto iniciaríamos clases todas nuestras acosadoras se dispersaron para entrar a sus clases, así que nos dirigimos hacia el salón de historia. al llegar sentimos su aroma. nosotras como el resto de seres sobrenaturales tenemos sentidos mucho mas avanzados que los de los humanos

no me hacía gracia que los 3 vampiros estuvieran allí ¡¿PARA QUE QUERIAN CLASE DE HISTORIA SI ESTUBIERON ALLY?!...oh, verdad que no es opcional... cuando llegamos a nuestras sillas que estaban en medio del salón los tres nos miraban con una pizca de enojo y burla... pero ¿a estos que les pasa?. no es nuestra culpa que cuando les habíamos dicho que se alejaran se fueron de james bond* cuando estábamos practicando. Rosalie estaba hecha una furia. el día paso entre miradas burlonas de los vampiros que no nos quitaban la mirada a donde íbamos y de enojo de Rosalie

-¡¿cuando van a dejar de vernos así?! -pregunto Rosalie en el estacionamiento los vampiros estaban recostados en su auto y claro que la escucharon porque inmediatamente empezaron a reírse.

-no se será que no tienen vida propia y están intentando copiar un poco de la de nosotras- respondió Alice a lo que fue nuestro turno de reírnos y ellos pararon inmediatamente. paramos en mi auto que era el que quedaba más cerca

-no se creo que no podrán copiar ni un poco de esto- dijo Rosalie apuntándonos nosotras solo seguimos riendo

-chicas vamos que nos toca regresar para las audiciones-ellas asintieron y se fueron a sus autos riendo. teníamos media hora para ir a la casa a cambiarnos para volver para las audiciones y primera práctica.

al llegar a la casa no vimos a Charlie ni a reno por lo que pasamos directo a cambiarnos. todas nos vestimos igual en estilo pero en diferentes colores. llevábamos una camisa pegada al cuerpo, unos shorts y tenis, yo iba de azul con blanco, Alice verde manzana con negro y Rosalie iba de rojo. Rosalie y yo llevábamos el pelo recogido, Alice no lo necesitaba así que se lo dejo normal.

-bellas como siempre- dijo Rosalie mirándonos. lo sé suena un poco egocéntrico pero nos vemos ¡GENIAL!

-vámonos que nos quedan solo 10 minutos para empezar las audiciones- dijo Alice

-ok vamos- dije y me subí a mi auto. al llegar al instituto vimos todos los chicos que se querían inscribir a algún club o equipo en el área que le correspondía a cada uno. a las porristas les tocaba en la cancha de futbol con los jugadores de futbol así que nos dirigimos para allá, al llegar vimos que estaba todo el equipo de porristas nos acercamos a ellas.

-hola chicas- salude, en total éramos 20 ya que se fueron 10 este año a la universidad y solo teníamos 10 bacantes así que teníamos que elegir muy bien.

habían muchas chicas así que las llamamos

-formen 5 filas- dije, como era la capitana me tocaba dirigir. en menos de un minuto estaban las cinco filas formadas- vamos a empezar con algunos pasos fáciles. los ven primero y luego los copian, vamos descartando chicas y las diez mejores se quedan.- después de media hora teníamos a nuestras ganadoras y nos pusimos a ensayar pero en eso llegaron los aspirantes al equipo de futbol y todas nos distraemos. Hay que admitirlo ver a chicos musculosos con camisas apretadas y pantalones le roba el aliento a todas pero Alice Rosalie y yo bajamos de la nube al ver a los tres nuevos integrantes ¡LOS VAMPIROS ESTABAN EN EL EQUIPO! Ahggg quiero matar a alguien.

-vieron, por fin decidieron hacer algo de su vida que no sea vernos...¿ven que si se puede?- les dijo Rosalie a los vampiros que a pesar de que estaban lejos sabíamos que nos podían escuchar perfectamente. los tres voltearon a vernos con miradas burlonas.-por dios parece que los años les dañaron las neuronas... si es que tienen... bella, ¿los vampiros tienen neuronas?-me pregunto Rosalie

-por lo que veo, no...- las tres estallamos en carcajadas pero los vampiros seguían mirándonos igual. después de ensayar algunos bailes mas decidimos que era hora de volver a casa porque todos se estaban yendo

-¡CHICAS ES TODO POR HOY, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!- Grito Alice, tan discreta como siempre-!vamos chicas tenemos que practicar¡-decía mientras nos empujaba al estacionamiento. hoy nos tocaba practicar la canción para el talent show. al llegar a la casa no pudimos evitar caer rendidas en el sofá, aunque teníamos mejores habilidades tanto físicas como mentales que los humanos también nos cansábamos

-rose, allí que tal si empezamos la practica?- pregunte esperanzada; entre más temprano empezáramos mas pronto terminaríamos

-bien, pero primero nos cambiamos-dijo Alice saltando del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación. rose y yo nos fuimos a cambiar cuando baje las encontré en la sala

-vamos, vamos, vamos, vamoooos, rose hazlo por mi ¿siiiiiiiiiiii?

-no enana no puedo hacer eso-dijo rose

-que no puedes hacer?-le pregunte

-ella ""no puede prestarme sus nuevos zapatos Jimmy choo porque no han llegado""-dijo Alice haciendo las comillas-y ""no puede hacer que aceleren la entrega""

-¡pero vienen en avión!... que quieres que haga?... llamo al piloto y le digo .."oye tu, o aceleras ese avión o te mando a Alice"" por mas exasperante que seas no creo tener el numero del piloto .. N-O P-U-E-D-O H-A-C-E-R-L-O y punto

-ya basta chicas ¡ vamos a ensayar entes de que me vuelvan loca-salimos al patio trasero donde teníamos un gran cuarto para ensayar coreografías Y las presentaciones del grupo. puse la pista después de tener ya lista la canción nos quedaba dos horas antes de la cena así que nos fuimos a comer algo

-esta INCREIBLE, me encanto la letra que le pusiste bella- me dijo Alice en la cocina

-no sé, siento que le falta algo...-le dije

-¿estás loca?.. claro que no le falta nada, solo falta enseñárselo a las chicas para ver qué opinan-dijo rose

-y más nos vale encontrar bailarinas pronto porque entre nosotras cinco no alcanza-dije

-¿qué tal si les pedimos a algunas de las chicas de las porristas que nos ayude?-pregunto Alice, poniendo pan en la mesa para hacer sándwich

-suena bien, pero que no sean más de 4-dijo rose- seriamos muchas- puso jamón y queso a las panes y los cubrió

-me parece bien mañana les preguntamos-dije poniendo tres vasos de jugo en la mesa, comimos hablando de la organización de la coreografía, cuando estábamos recogiendo los platos Alice se resbalo pero cuando puso las manos pera no golpearse el piso se levanto formando una pequeña montaña que detuvo a Alice de que se callera

-Q-que paso?- pregunte viendo a Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos

-hiciste algun hechizo?-pregunto rosalie. ahunque asi fuera no pudo haber sido tan rapido la magia de la tierra es muy poderosa y complicada...

* * *

oh y gracias a stewpattz por corregirme mi burrografia jajaja

las criticas constructivas no son malas

gracias a todas por leerme...


End file.
